Amor o amistad
by MaferCullen1111
Summary: Hay veces quue no sabes si es amor y hay veces que te ace sufrir el amor. E
1. el comienzo

Mike.. yo se que hemos salido durante un mes …-me calle por un momento, pero le tenia que decir la verdad no podía seguir hiriéndolo no QUERIA seguir hiriéndolo- perdón Mike pero quiero terminar con tigo- le dije lo mas rápido que pude y agache mi cara no quería verlo.

Sielncio..

-almenos puedo saber ¿por que?-me dijo tratnado de no cortar la voz aunque se notara.

-esque… ¿te acuerdas de Edward?¿el chavo que antes me gustaba?-le pregunte sin mirarlo.

-se el que te hacia sufrir me acuerdo de el que tiene que ver con esto Bella-me pregunto algo enojado.

-pues… creo que me volvió a gustar bueno mas bien nunca lo olvide se quedo en el fondo de mi corazón perdón..-le dije mientras me iva caminando hacia mi casa sin decir ninguna palabra.

Todavia me acuerdo del dia que me enamore de Edward, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas nos empezábamos a llevar mejor que antes.( preacticamente lo conozco de toda la vida). Fue en la fiesta de los 15 años de mi hermano seth y el hermano de Edward Emmet.

Flash Back

-¡Bella!- me grito mi amiga Rosalie prima muy lejana de Edward. Ella habia sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Fui a dodnde ella estaba.

-¡Rose!- le sonreí y abraze-¿Cómo as estado? hace años que no te veía.!- le dije muy alegre. Platicamos de todo lo que nos abia pasado asta que me pregunto algo sin lógica.

-oye¿te gusta Edward?-me pregunto con curiosidad.

-No claro que no- le dije algo enojada a mi amiga Edward era mi amigo pero nada mas .

-Pero si es guapo fuerte super buena onda con tigo y todo aunque su hermano no esta tan mal-me dijo yo rei y recapacite lo que me abia dicho y la verdad esque si era guapo y fuerte pero no no podí termino de converncerme de que me gustaba o mas bien me enamoro de el.

Un poco mas al rato me dijo que fuera con mi familia para que le preguntara a Edward me fui y un poco después ella camno hacia a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ok fui con el y primero lo moleste- me dijo yo la vi con mala cara.

-que no lo puedo evitar es divertido molestarlo-rio bajito- bueno el chiste es que le pregunte si le gustabas y me dijo si no si no si no se y yo bueno.. Podra ser mi primo pero es un completo idiota- giro los ojos y rio.

La verdad esque no te lo puedo negar-le dije riendo con ella.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso Rose y yo nos volvimos inseparables aunque viviera lejos nos contábamos todo aunque sea pro Messenger. Edward y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos asta que llego el tiempo en que el se iva a la prepa y yo me quedaba en tercero de secundaria, la verdad es que lo extrañaba pero me fui olvidando de le poco a apoco. Despues de eso sucedió lo de Mike y pues ya saben lo que sucede después.

Al dia suiguente abia partido de mi hermano y de el hermano de Edward pero el nunca iva azi que no tenia nada que hacer. Y de repente alguien se me acerca...

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola- le respondi-¿como te llamas?- le pregunte volteandome hacia ella.

-Alice hale ¿y tu?-

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- le aclare, odiaba que me llamaran Isabella era como si me estubieran no se... regañando o algo haci.

-Ok quen es tu hermano- volteo a la cancha buscando a alguien que se pareciera a mi.

-El numero 8,Seth y el tuyo?- ella lo busco y lo encontro.

-el mio es el 13 angel ese de alla-me señalo donde estaba.

-esta lindo-le dije mirando a su hermano. Luego de eso le conte de todo y ella tambien a mi y no se pro que sentia que la conocia de años. Cuando termino el partido le ofreci llevara pues su coche estaba en reparacion. Nos subimos a mi coche y pusimos musica no las pasamos genial ese día. Era en definitivo nos ivamos a caer muy bien ella y yo.

* * *

_**Ya se que me queren matar por que hace años que no publico el viaje y amor imposible pero esque a mi lap se le rompio mi pantalla :( y la estan arreglando pero ahi tenia la continuacion de los 2 se los juro que cuando apenas me la entregen bajare los capitulos.**_

**_Besos, mafercullen1111_**


	2. Solo como amigos

A la semana siguiente iba a empezar la preparatoria pero no estaba tan nerviosa pues en la prepa que me metieron mis padres iba Alice y Edward. Llegue al cole y lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte abrazo y un grito. Sabia quien era no se podría confundir por nada del mundo.

-¡Bella¡-me grito mi loca amiga.

-Hola Alice-le dije mientras me acomodaba mi ropa.-te extrañe mucho loca!- le dije riéndome porque apenas ayer.

-Igual que yo- y rio con migo. De repente Edward paso y no saludo me dolió un poco pero que mas da ya era hora de que lo valla olvidando.

-vamos a tu salón Bella te tengo que presentar la escuela. Bueno mas al rato- me dijo mi amiga mientras me llevaba al salón se despidió y se fue. Me encontré con mi amiga Jessica.

-¡Bella!-me abrazo mi amiga cuando me vio. "Okey si seguían abrazándome de esa manera terminare con la espalda rota" pensé sonriendo.

-¡jess!-le dije a mi amiga que no la veía desde que dejamos la prepa.

-Bella te tengo que presentar a una chava nueva- señalo a la chava- Bella te presento a Ángela. Ángela te presento a Bella- nos presento y empezamos a hablar de cómo nos fue en las vacaciones Jess y yo claro incluyendo a Ángela.

Llego la maestra y nos dio nuestros horarios y algunos libros. Me gustaba mucho la prepa poco a poco Alice me fue presentando a todos sus amigos y yo conocí a mas amigos.

Pasaron algunos meses.

-Ten Bella- me dio una cartita mi amiga Alice mientras estábamos en su loker.

-gracias Alice al rato la leo- la guarde arrugándola un poco.

-Hey no la arrugues-me dijo mientras se iba con Edward últimamente ya nos hablábamos otras ves como antes.

Se me izo raro que fuera y lo abrazara y fingiera llorar.

-Edward.. Bella arrugo nuestra cartita que le dimos.. snif snif-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Ya no le hables Alice ya no le aremos mas cartas nunca- dijo fingiendo llorar igual.

Yo sonreí al oír eso-perdón es que no me di cuenta-les dije tratando de hacer una carita triste.

-Bueno te perdonamos. Dijo Alice después de insistirles como por tercera vez.

-gracias- y los fui a abrazar bueno más bien a Alice. Me daba pena abrazarlo sabia que me pondría roja y no.

Al cambio de clase siguiente pase por donde estaba Edward y este izo un gritito de terror cuando me vio. Yo me moleste.

-que poca Edward- y camine a mi clase pero de repente sentí que él me agarro la mano, me volteo y me acerco a él. Sentía la cercanía de sus labios cerca de mí y me puse nerviosa.

-Perdón Bella no era mi intención ¿me perdonas?- me pregunto y vi sus ojos que era lo que más me gustaba de él para ver si era verdad.

-Está bien te perdono- el me soltó la mano y se despidió dándome un beso cerca de mis labios.

Me sentía súper enamorada en esos momentos pero sabía que no pasaría nunca nada con el por qué siempre que rose le preguntaba si le gustaba, no le respondía si no le decía que solo me veía como una amiga y no quera arruinar nuestra amistad.

Pasaron los días una vez que estaba sola en las clases de Básquet bueno saltándomelo y hoy más porque Alice no había venido me encontré con mi vieja amiga Tanya. No me llevaba mucho con ella porque era prácticamente una zorra. Y luego quería que me olvidara de Edward para que lo tuviera todo para ella. Pero bueno ella me dijo ese día que extrañaba estar aquí pero se tuvo que cambiar (la verdad fue porque la expulsaron). Me pude ir luego de eso. Y en el camino de regreso me encontré con Alice.

-Hola bella perdón por no ir a Básquet pero tenía mucha tarea pero ahorita vine por mi hermano-me dijo caminando hacia mí.

-no te preocupes no te tengo que contar. Me encontré con Tayna-

- y que te dijo esa zorra-me dijo Alice enojada a ella no le caía nada bien pues Tayna siempre zorreaba con su Jasper.

-Lo mismo que me olvidara de Edward-le dije subiendo los hombros.

-Ablando de él te tengo que contar algo.!-grito casi casi Alice- estaba ablando con él y de repente me dice Bella se ve muy linda hoy.!- dio un gritito mi amiga al igual que yo i reímos.

-¿neta?-le pregunte para ver si no estaba haciendo una broma Alice.

-Enserio Bella trate de convencerlo de que te lo dijera pero no quiso- dijo y luego puso una cara triste mi amiga.

-Bueno no importa- sonreí.

-pero ¿por qué estas triste?- le pregunte preocupada por ella era raro verla triste.

-corte con Jasper-me dijo mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba.

-no te preocupes Alice. Tal vez el no era el indicado..-me abrazo más fuerte.

-Lo sé pero lo quería demasiado Bella-

-pero no por el dejaras de ser la misma¿ verdad?

-no- me dijo- pero bueno no te preocupes no hay que ponerse triste por alguien que no vale la pena.

Desde ese día no era la misma Alice.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful _

_You're beautiful it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowded place _

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause ill never be with you_

* * *

**HoOLa todavia me recuerdan?**

**Bueno aqui esta el suigiente capi espero que les guste. **

**No creo que arreglen mi compu asta que saque buenas calificaciones asi que empezare otra ves a hacer los capiz de Amor Imposibel y El viaje.**

**Mafercullen1111**

**PS: Dejen reviews**


	3. Nuevo amor Tal vez

Edward me seguía contando bueno más bien gritando que Tanya era linda.! ¿Linda? Edward seguro que estas bien necesitas lentes o que lo que parecía Tayna era una zorra y lo es. Ella me había dicho el día que Alice me dijo que Edward le dijo que me veía linda me dijo que tenía novio pero que a la vez quería con Edward porque era sexy eso si me enojo demasiado pero no dije nada pues no quería lastimar a Edward.

Paso navidad pues me fui de viaje con mis padres René y Charlie a visitar a nuestros tíos pero la verdad es que los odiaba pues se creían mucho y lo único que les importaba era su reputación pero lo que si había eran chicos lindos los cuales si Alice los hubiera visto se abría muerto y Rosalie conquistado.. Conociéndolas ahorita mismo estarían coqueteando con ellos.

Un día en Básquet que lo cual.. Como siempre me salte y me fui con Alice Edward Jasper y Jessica.

Por alguna rara razón Edward y yo siempre nos agarrábamos de la mano pero la verdad a mí nunca me molestaba.

-Alice ¿podemos hablar a solas?-pregunto de repente apenado Jasper volteando para otro lado.

-Si claro Jazz- se levanto dando un brinquito de la banca en donde estábamos todos. Cuando se fueron todos nos quedamos con cara de que onda.

-Se me hacen que volverán-dijo Edward-tengo el presentimiento-y se me quedo viendo como si esperara que respondiera así que no me quedo remedio de sacar toda la felicidad que tenia.

-si te lo aseguro-casi grite y nada saque una risa nerviosa mientras los espiábamos y yo me levantaba para verlos mejor.

-Ahí viene la loca de Alice- dijo Jessica mientras veía que mi hermana venia corriendo hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos y listos para ser abrazados.

Yo de la misma manera los abrí pero no me espere que cuando llegara se me echara enzima y me tirara al igual que ella y las dos nos empezamos a carcajear de la risa mientras los demás nos veían con cara de que nos pasaba. Alice se paro y me agarro de la mano.

-Lo siento estas bien-me dijo todavía riendo ayudándome a levantar.

-se podría decir que si-dije ya más seria por que la verdad si me había dolido pero qué más da.

-ok ok ven ven!-grito mi amiga-te tengo que contar-me arrastro mi amiga del brazo a una esquina y de repente grito.

-AHHHH! Volvimos! Jazz y yo volvimos-dio más brinquitos.

-Pero¿ que paso o que o cómo?-dije sonriéndole igual de emocionada que ella.

Ella me empezó a contar la historia con todo detalle y luego fui a felicitar a Jasper y luego de eso todos nos fuimos a casa.

Hoy, miércoles me tocan mis clases de guitarra y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir. ¬¬

-Hola Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla mi profesor mientras entraba yo a la clase. Se llama Aro y la verdad esta súper guapo y súper buena onda aunque la verdad no sé porque pero a veces me da escalofríos.

-Hola Aro- lo salude igualmente pero luego algo me llamo la atención. Había alguien alado de Aro; era guapo pero no me atreví a saludarlo pues me iba a sonrojar. Se termino la clase cuando …

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- pregunto Aro al chico sexy de alado. "Ok, Bella contrólate desde cuando piensas así ni que fuera la gran cosa "me dije a mi misma mientras sacudía mi cabeza. Se me quedaron mirando raro yo como siempre me sonroje.

-Jacob-le respondió a aro mientras miraba a verme a mí- y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?-¿y qué creen? Me sonroje aun más seguro parecía tomate.

-Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella- aclare rápido.

-ok bella-me sonrió y miro hacia aro.

-¿me pasas tu MSN para poder enviarte las canciones?-Aro saco su celular mientras Jacob sacaba su MSN.

-claro! Es Jacob_blackhotmail... (Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD)Bella ¿me pasas el tuyo?-dijo mientras quien sabe que hacía con su ipod.

-si es bella_swan_17… -le dije mientras agarraba mi guitarra para poder irme.

-adiós Bella – dijo cuando noto que solo me estaba despidiendo de aro y ya me iba. Lo sé es descortés pero la verdad no me quería sonrojar.

-Adiós Jacob-le dije mientras él me daba un beso e intento abrazarme pero no me deje la verdad no sé por qué, ahora tendría esas ganas de abrazarlo por todo el fin. Tonta.

Me fui ese día y lo primero que vi fue que Jacob ya me había agregado platicamos demasiado y no parábamos de platicar hasta que me moría de sueño y me despedí de él.

Al día siguiente también platique con él y la verdad ya me había enamorado de él aunque no me había olvidado de Edward. Platicamos demasiada otra vez hasta que me pregunto algo.

**Bella:¿y quién te gusta?.**Me quede helada al ver eso así que decidí no hablarle hasta que media hora después dijo..

**Jacob:yeii**

**Bella: porque yeii.** Pregunte algo confundidia

**Jacob: porque te gusto y la verdad es que también me gustas**

**Bella :pero es que la verdad no c estoy confundida me gustas pero creo que es muy pronto.**

**Jacob: igual estoy confundido**

**Bella: entonces creo que deberíamos pensarlo.**

La verdad lo tenia pensar seriamente ero primero le tenía que contar a mi diario prácticamente la que siempre me apoya. Marque el número.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto Alice medio dormida ya que eran las 11 de la noche tal vez me mate pero no me lo podía quedar hasta mañana.

-Se que me vas a matar Alice pero tenía que Hablar con alguien. Que me dirías si le dije a Jacob Black prácticamente que me gusta y que a él también le gusto.-dije lo más rápido que pude pero sabía que ella me entendería.

-¿Quién ching… es Jacob Black? Tiene nombre de perro ¿sabes? Y ¿por qué no me habías contado?-grito ella casi dejándome sin tímpano.

-he he sorry hermanitap- le dije sonando tierna.

-bueno no importa ¡cuéntame¡-

-ok ok, a ver donde empiezo lo conocí en la clase de guitarra que tomo y pues es sexy y guapo y me enamore al segundo día que hable con él es genial pero no quiero confundir el sentimiento con amistad ¿si me explico?-

-sip pues bueno primero piensa lo que sientes pro él y ya luego le dices-

-este… y si ya le dije bueno no exactamente-me reí bajito

-ISABELLA!-

-pero tranquila a él también le gusto ya te había dicho-

-cierto cierto hmm… el lunes hablamos bien ¿ok?-

Ok bye Te amoo hermana-

-igual igual hermanitap- me dijo mientras colgué. Al día siguiente le conté todo a Alice y como Edward estaba de chismoso también oyó i me ponía unas caras que no no no.

Pasaron los días y los celos de Edward y yo crecían mas y mas.

Luego hasta le enseñaba los mensajes que me enviaba y ponía unas caras. Hasta que un día…

-Hola Bella como vas con tu perrito novio de 90 años?-pregunto Edward levantando una ceja.

-Hola Edward pero 1 no es un perro 2 no es mi novio por 6 vez en este día que me preguntan y 3ra no tiene 90 años- y le puse una cara que fingía ser enojada.- y tú con tu mascota que tienes de novia de 100 años?-le pregunte mientras él me acercaba a la pared.

-muy bien aunque todavía no es mi novia pero lo será- yo levante la ceja el de repente sin darme cuenta me acorralo a la pared mientras nuestros labios casi se rosaban sentí como cuando nos rozábamos sentía una chispa eléctrica que se iba a todo mi cuerpo se me paro el corazón era algo que nunca había sentido con nadie solo con el pero pude volver a la realidad a mí me gustaba Jacob no Edward bueno según yo aunque a veces viera a Jacob como amigo valía más la pena Jake que Edward así que lo aparte.

- Lo malo es que tiene novia-le dije mientras me volteaba pero el rápido me agarro y me jalo.

-Mientes-dijo algo enojado- ella nunca aria algo así-. Eso me dolió demasiado.

-bueno cuando te enteres de la triste realidad te acordaras de mi, ahora si me permites debo de ir a mi salón- y me solté de un jalón de él dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

¿Quien se creía él? El rey de roma ¿o qué? Pues que cree que no. Esta vez si me enoje muy fuerte con él.

Ok se podría decir que sigo enojada con edward luego de eso y suige todo igualaunque Alice esta mas enamorada que nunca con Jasper son inseparables aunque hay veces que creo que no se comportan como novios a veces se ignoran mutuamente pero bueno que hacer.

* * *

**aqui esta el prox capi la proxima semana bajo el suiguiente**

**Mafercullen1111**

**PD: dejen reviews**


	4. Felicidad por el momento

**Felicidad por el momento..**

Me entere de algo Jasper tenia un gemelo que se llamaba Fer y se acababa de trasladar a esta escuela y se había vuelo el mejor amigo de Alice, y me entere que Jasper era un zorro! Aparte de que no supo valorar los sentimientos de Alice y le corto el maldito imbecil, quería con TAYNA!

Seguí enojada por el resto de la semana con el mientras tanto jake siempre me venia a visitar y era todo lindo con migo pero la verdad a veces me harta y me tenia hasta la… pero buen o que hacer ¿no?

Ya comenzaba febrero y cada ves me gustaba menos no se por que Jake creo que al ponerme celosa de Edward me esta apartando de el y lo peor es que Jake es una persona increíble! Me regalo un oso increíble pero no se creo que a lo único que estoy sintiendo por el es amistad pues ya nunca nos vemos... y pues…. Creo que llego el momento de hablar con el por que la verdad no lo quiero lastimar.

Llegue a las clases de canto y guitarra y lo primero que vi. Fue a un jake abrazándome.

-Hola hermosa-me dijo el mientras me dava un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Jake-trate de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa Bella que tienes?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Pues la verdad exude me vas a odiar por el resto de tu vida, pero el problema Jake es que la verdad es que…-se me traban las palabras-ya no... Ya no me gustas…-pude finalizar- y la verdad es que te amo, pero solo como un amigo y nada mas-termine por fin.

Silencio… Ah! Odiaba hacerle Esso.! Parecía que se repetía la historia quisiera o no me seguía gustando Edward…no podía ignorar lo que sentía…

-Bueno, Bella…. Tu sabes que nunca te odiaría... y puues no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos…- y me trato de sonreir.

-perdón enserio- le dije.

Desde ese día parecía que fuera como si se le hubiera olvidado aunque yo sabia que no y me dolía mucho.

Ya se venia el peor día del año al menos para mi y era el día del amor y la amistad…

Yeii (sarcasmo)…Habían algo de Celos ultima mate de mi parte y de parte de Edward aunque no sabia como si se supone que seguía enojado con el por lo que me hizo con tanya.

Todo el día me la pase con las de mi grupo ensayando todo el baile que teníamos que hacer, que la verdad para mi... en primera soy terrible balilando...2da mustro baile era una caca asi que mientras ensayaban decidi tomarme tiempo y pernsar el Jake y en Edward.

Llegue a una no muy precisa decisión, pues yo se que amaba a Edward todavía aunque a el le gustara la... de Tayna que por cierto si no e mencionado tiene novio y esta usando a Edward solo por que besa bien y sabe que todavía siento algo por el, lo recuerdo.

Flash Back (Hace una semana)

-Bellita!_me grito Tayna mientras me escapaba de la clase de Basket-Hace tiempo que no te veo!-"si claro desde que casi te zorreas al ex de mi mejor amiga si no fuera por mi" comente para mis adentros.

-Hola Tayna- dije con una risa fingida.

-Ven! Vamos a hablar! Hace millones de años que no hablamos!-Grito alegremente y me arrastro hasta unas bancas de por allá.

-¿Como te ha ido?- le pregunte mientras nos acomodábamos.

-Súper bien, sabes ya tengo novio te ¿lo enseño?-Saco su celular y me enseño una foto con un chavo que la verdad estaba guapo.

-Súper bien! que padre- sonreí y esta vez enserio por que la verdad me gustaba que estuviera dejando su lado zorro atrás.

-y tu ¿que onda mujer? ¿Algo interésate en tu vida amorosa?-me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Pues bien supongo rompí un corazón por no olvidar a alguien y la verdad es que no es lo merecía para nada- me encogí de hombros.

-OH ¿te refieres a Eddy?-

-Si pero creo que ya lo olvide-mentí sabia como era ella.

-Que bien! entonces ya te puedo decir amiga!-grito emocionada- me bese con el pero ayuda! Tengo novio! y la verdad es que yo quiero a mi novio solo que Eddy besa demasiado bien! ¿Que hago?-me quede petrificada.

-Bellz?- pregunto

-estemm… pues déjalo- le dije como si se notara que no me importaba.

-pero no puedo mmm...…. No se que haré! Pero bueno... por que tambien Jasper esta bien bueno- OK! NO se puede meter con Edward y su novio pero con Alice ni que se atreva a tocarla.

-No inventes Tayna enserio o cortas a tu novio o le dices la verdad a los 2 y a Jasper no! Tiene novia-grite.

-Ah.. Ya se pero ah no se me atrae demasiado-dijo.

-Pues O-L-V-I-D-A-L-O-

-Esta bien esta bien lo olvidare-"más te vale" dije para mis adentros. Y me lagre de ahí.

Fin Flashback

Bailamos como si nada aunque la verdad hicimos el oso total! Pero el próximo ni locas participaremos.

Todo el día estuve con Ángela y Jessica pues Alice estaba con Jasper y Edward con Tayna. Alice me vio y me dijo que le iba a decir a Edward que se casara con migo en el civil.

-Esta bien no te preocupes de todos modos –le sonreí.

-Vente Bellz vamos a la disco-me arrastro Ángela a la disco la cual era un salón que lo formaron en disco. Un rato después recibí una llamada de que ya me tenía que ir así que me fui a despedir de Ángela y Jessica. Y al final cuando ya me iba las mirada de Edward y yo cunado iba pasando por donde el estaba se juntaron. Llegue a mi casa cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada. Me conecte Y al minuto sonó mi cel. La cual era Ángela.

-¿Qué paso Ángela estas bien?-pregunte

-Te va a dar un coraje cuando te cuente esto!

**Nuevo mensaje de Edward…**

**Edward dice:Bella que crees!**

-por que o que?- le pregunte a Ángela.

**Bella dice: que creo!**

-Edward se quería casar con tigo en el civil pero ya te habías ido!-grito emocionada

**Edward dice: Me bese con Tayna 3 veces!** .

Me quede en shock cuando los 2 me dijeron eso que no podía hablar.. No podia procesar esa información.

-Bella?-

-Ah…-reaccione- perdón pues bueno ya.. nimodo- pude decir.

**Bella dice: ohh que bien **

- oye Ángela luego te marco gracias por decirme bye te amo- y colgué.

**Bella dice: oye que bueno por ti me voy bye cuídate tq quiero**. Y me desconecte.

Tenia que procesar esta información… la cual nunca ISE.

Pasaron los días y Edward dejo a Tayna pero que descubrió que si tenia novio a sus espaldas pero nunca se disculpo, dijo que era una zorra, aunque ya nos llevábamos mejor nunca volvimos a hablar del tema.

Las miradas de el y yo empezaron a ser mas continuas, el me había dicho que me iba a enseñar una canción llamada You and me- Lifehouse y Alice me dijo que me la iba dedicar pero que le daba pena.

Un día en la salida de la escuela el estaba en el pasto tocando canciones y me vio. Pero no e que me paso que me regrese corriendo como una gallina y no volví hasta que se fue y enserio me vi como una gallina de primera….

Al día siguiente hubo exámenes y ese día fue el día de los ipod robados así que me robaron el mío lo cual busque y busque pero no halle así que mejor decidí ir afuera con Ángela a platicar de sus penas luego decidimos ir a donde estaban Edward y Alice platicando pues estábamos muy aburridas. Fuimos.

-Hola- Edward fue el primero en hablar.

-hola vanidoso!-me burle de el.

-¿Por que?¡-grito mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

-Por que si por que lo eres!-

-Claro que no!-

Tu sabes que si!- y reímos juntos.

-no! Pero bueno oye… quien te gusta- "¿Hablas enserio?¿no es muy obvió? Digo después de que prácticamente Rose te dijo.." pensé sarcásticamente.

-ooo... Y a ti?-

-Ooo... Ya anda dime-renegó.

-Solo te diré que va en esta secundaria y la que te gusta ¿en donde va?- pregunte mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban.

-Igual-

-Y... que haras este viernes-

-Pues...-

De repente solo oí un grito de Alice que de la nada estaban sentadas con la cámara fijamente en nosotros y el balón de futbol enfrente de Ángela. Y de repente escuche el sonido de la Miss de Disciplina llamada Rose la cual era cubana y todos la odiaban (al igual que yo).

-Señorita yo que tu en ves de estar platicando y chacoteando con amigos debería estar buscando su ipod- me dijo en un tono cubano y toda indignada. Wow como si cometiera un crimen en hablar con un amigo!

-voy Miss-trate de decirle amablemente.

-Bueno Eddie iré a buscar mi ipod-

-OK bye belli- sonrío y me abrazo.

Me fui a buscar un ipod que sabría que no encontraría por que en esta escuela había puros rateros. De repente vi al gemelo de Jasper, Fer.

-Eres Bella ¿cierto? Mejor amiga de Alice- pregunto.

-Si y tu ¿el gemelo de Jasper?-

-Si- y sonrío.

-Pfff...-dije recordando lo que era su queridisimo hermanito- Oye de casualidad ¿no has visto un ipod color rosa por aquí?-

-Hm..-pensó un momento- no pero si lo encuentro te lo daré-

-Gracias- sonreí y me fui.

Al final del día encontraron mi ipod en la mochila de una de las de ultimo grado la cual se disculpo y dijo que ella no lo había robado. Yo le creí y se lo agradecí.

En la tarde cuando entre a mi Facebook tenia una Notificación de mi foto de perfil y lo abrí y decía.

**Edward Cullen** Bella sales hermosa en esa Photo!

04 de marzo de 2010 a las 20:13 · Me gusta

Y también había más comentarios sobre ese mismo y lo único que pude poner fue gracias. Luego Alice bajo la foto que nos tomo desprevenidos.

Pasaron los días con las miradas y de la nada un lunes Alice me dijo que esta semana algo iba a pasar.

Ese mismo día no se como termine sola en el recreo con Edward y estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas pero como estaba lloviendo no había mucho lugar con techo así que estábamos alrededor de toda la gente y lo llamaron y pues no me quedo de otra mas que ir con mis amigas pero al llegar co ellas Alice me volteo y me regreso a el y casi tropiezo pero Edward me cacho.

-Gracias-dije apenada.

-Denada, Oye vente a un lugar en donde allá menos gente-dijo mientras se volteaba sin antes agarrarme de la mano. Y me llevo a un lugar en donde no había tanta gente.

-Mucho mejor-y no soltamos de las manos.

-Si-

-Bella ¿que Haras este viernes?-

-Pues todavía no tengo nada planeado pero quiero ir a ver una película ¿ tu?-

-Tampoco nada, ¿quieres ir al cine con migo?-

-Si claro-

-OK esta bien- y son el timbre de que ya debíamos volver a nuestros salones.

-Te acompaño Bella- me dijo mientras íbamos a las escaleras para ir a mi locker-

-Ey esperen!- dijo Erick

-que paso Erick- dijo Edward

-¿Ya son novios?- los dos nos quedamos en shock y dijimos "no" al mismo tiempo y nos pusimos rojos.

-A….. OK – dijo Erick y se fue. Luego de eso me acompaño por mis cosas y me pregunto.

-¿Qué clase te toca?-

-Laboratorio y ¿a ti?-

-Hm.. Español, te acompañaría Bella pero hay viene Rose y me regañara perdón- dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes nos vemos- le dije y me abrazo y me dijo "bye" y se fue.

Fui a laboratorio y a la primera que vi. fue a Jessica arrastrándome hasta atrás de el salón junto a Ángela.

-Cuéntanos TODO- grito Jessica

-Queremos saber todo lo que paso-dijo Ángela moviéndome el brazo. Les conté todo lo que había pasado en detalle y cuándo termine gritaron y me abrazaron dejándome sin aliento.

El miércoles todo estuvo normal pero veía a Edward un poco nervioso y no sabia por que.

A la salida estaba ansiosa de irme ya estaba harta! Cuando ya iba a bajar las escaleras para irme Edward me grito.

-Bella!- grito hacia mi.-tengo algo que decirte bueno que darte-dijo con la respiración agitada.

-¿Que paso Edward?-pregunte, pero el estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo pero se le callo.

-ah.. que tonto- dijo pero lo recogió- esto es un regalo para ti-dijo mientras me mostraba un collar con un signo musical de dije.

-Ae gracias Edward- fue lo único que me pudo salir de mi boca.

-Denada- y me abrazo y nos quedamos ahí no se cuanto.

-Enserio gracias- le dije mientras lo veía.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?-no me lo podía creer así que solo pude asentir.

Le di el collar, me volteé y me agarre el pelo para que me lo pudiera poner. Estaba Súper feliz en esos momentos que no me importo que Alice me estuviera espiando desde las escaleras. Cuando me lo termino de poner le volví a agradecer y nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Bueno…. ¿que Haras hoy?-

-Ir a casa de Alice ¿tu?-

-Pues iré a Galerías Atizapan con Emmet y Jasper y otros amigos-

-Muy bien-

-EDWARD!- le grito Jasper desde abajo- VAMONOS!-

-VOY!- le respondió.-Bueno Bella creo que me tengo que ir bye cuídate te quiero mucho- y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Igual yo bye- le respondí y se fue corriendo pero me miro por última vez.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue dolor en los oídos y un golpe de mi cabeza en la pared por el empujonzote que me dio Alice.

-AHH! A VER A VER!- y miro mi collar y grito otra vez-AHH! BUENO AL RATO TE LLAMO PARA QUE ME CUENTES SI NO EL CAMION ME DEJA!-respiro- BYE TE AMO!- y se fue corriendo.

Luego todas los espectadores me llamaron y fue casi lo mismo pero con menos entusiasmo o menos alocamiento y preguntaron si eramos novios lo cual dije que no pero esta muy feliz.

Ese en definitivo había sido el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahorita.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

* * *

Este es el siguiente capi nos vemos a la proxima!

Dejen sus reviews para ver que les parecio! Gracias!

MaferCullen1111


End file.
